


Night Reading

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, F/M, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: Prompt: Ass Worship“Can you stop fondling my ass?” Gabriel finally snaps, prepping himself onto his elbows and turning his head to look back at Ana with a glare. “I’m trying to read something here."





	Night Reading

**Author's Note:**

> damn, way to go me... this was some A+++ shit right thea LMAO. ENJOY. Here's the list I'm using!
> 
> https://tomanonuniverse.tumblr.com/post/188003753247/my-own-kinktober-2019-list

“Can you stop fondling my ass?” Gabriel finally snaps, prepping himself onto his elbows and turning his head to look back at Ana with a glare. “I’m trying to read something here,” he explains, raising the book in his hands in the air for emphasis. Ana didn’t seem to give a damn, because she was still massaging the cheeks of his behind through his pants. 

“You don’t know how hard your ass is to resist, Gabe,” the woman said oh-so matter of factly, giving the right cheek a squeeze, then the left. The Latino sighed and rolled his eyes, lying back on his stomach and putting his chin on one of his fists. 

“Whatever, just don’t distract me,” he said, returning to his night reading. 

Ana hummed, glad she had his approval to continue. “Yes, sir,” she replied, and in a quick motion pulled the man’s pants down to his thighs, exposing his perfectly sculpted bottom. He didn’t react in the slightest, scanning the pages before him and absorbing words and information. Ana was almost offended at how he ignored her. 

Key word being almost, though. With him like this, it meant she could have as much fun as she wanted. At first she simply sighed in bliss, placing her cheek on his butt and closing her eyes, which earned her an amused chuckle. But then she began to drag her lips on his skin, pressing kisses where she felt needed to be kissed. Which was all of Gabriel. 

A sudden bite has the man’s breath hitching. And she  _ knows _ he can’t tell her not to leave hickeys this time, because they were not going to be seen by anyone in the place they were being put. She pinched the cheek she was abusing and sucked on the skin, fully intending to draw blood and ruin his smooth ass. 

She gave the other cheek the same ministrations, smiling as she witnessed what she could see of Gabriel cock twitching and hardening. “God, Gabriel,” she breathes, almost in awe of her handiwork. “If only you could see this. It’s so  _ beautiful.”  _ She sees the red creep up at his neck and leans forward, placing a kiss to the tip of his ear. 

_ “You’re  _ so beautiful,” she murmurs, “and you’re all  _ mine.  _ I’m the luckiest woman in the world, do you know that?” 

Gabriel swallows thickly. “Just because I have a pretty face and a nice ass?” 

Ana tuts. “Oh, Gabriel,” she cooed. “You just don’t know. You don’t know what effect you have on me. Let me show you.” The man gulps in anticipation, book no doubt forgotten in his shaky hands. He feels the woman get off of him for a moment and heard a zipper and some shuffling. And then she’s back on him, and his breath halts. 

There was absolute  _ heat  _ on his ass, and he knew exactly what it was. “Can you feel me, Gabriel?” She asked, voice raspy and sounding far too good. “Can you feel how wet you make me?” The words are punctuated by her grinding her cunt onto his ass, and he hears more than feels her slick juices. 

“Fucking hell, Ana,” he grunted, biting down onto one of his knuckles.

“You make me feel so good, Gabe,” she tells him, a significant jump in her pace as her hips move back and forth faster and faster. “So good, so good,  _ you’re so good,”  _ she whimpers, and suddenly, she stiffens. She lets out a short cry, jerking her hips once, twice, before finally settling herself onto him and panting for breath.

Gabriel jaw hung open. “Did… Did you just come from rubbing yourself on my ass?” He inquired in disbelief, his own question sounding ridiculous to his ears. Ana only hummed contentedly and wrapped her arms around his torso, still wiggling her hips just the slightest bit.

“So what are you reading?” She asks, and laughs at Gabriel’s response of throwing the book across the room and pinning her to the bed.


End file.
